2012-07-01 When Gods Fall
So much has happened in so short a mount of time. To the long lived Asgardian prince, it's almost near overwhelming. And so, up to the roof of the apartment building he is sharing with Sif he goes, perched upon something that seems as if it should NOT bear his weight. He's not brooding, but the Thunder God is certainly thinking. Mjölnir twirls between his fingers, head set upon a masonry something in front of him as the ponders the various flying girls, warrior-mortals, fenrir pups, and Amazons he has met recently. The door to the stairs that leads down into the building opens. When Sif couldn't find him in the apartment after her shower, up was the best way to go. Spotting him, the Goddess closes the door behind her and slowly makes her way over. She's not trying to be silent, allowing her movements to make enough noise to alert him to her presence. As she walks, she runs a towel through her hair. She's donned her leathers and armor again, sword secured at her side. Finally, she comes to a stop next to him. The musky, earth scent of lavender and the floral, feminine scent of jasmine radiating from her. Likely her shampoo. So far, she hasn't said anything but simply stands at his side. Thor notes her arrival with but the barest motion of his head. It's not a huge shift, just the Storm Lord lowering his chin a bit and bringing his eyes sidewise to peer over his shoulder until she steps into his peripherial. His eyes return to the stars above. Mjölnir twirls. A gentle breeze drifts by, caressing Sif's wet hair, and drawing the scent of her toward the prince. His eyes slide half way closed as he inhales slowly. "Beloved," he entones many moments later, blue eyes opening once more. The breeze brings a smile to Sif's face, causing a pleased sigh to come from her. "My love," is her soft reply as she cuts her eyes over to look at him for a moment before looking up once more. "Yours feel different, you know. Your storms, winds, rains... They're different." A wistful smile finds purchase on the Goddess' lips. "I can feel a part of you in them." Or so she believes. Perhaps it's just wishful thinking on her end. "Are you troubled, my darling? We have been through much these past days. It is difficult for me to come to terms with it all, personally." Finally, she moves but only in that she reaches for his free hand to lace her fingers with his. Thor may never tell. He just smiles softly at her wistful sort of sigh at the touch of his conjoured zephyrs. "Nay, my Goddess. Troubled is not the correct use of the word needed to describe this... I am..." His voice trails away, face pensive and thoughtful. Mjölnir twirls again as Thor ponders. "...thinking." A gentle smile finds it's place on her features and she finally turns to face him completely. Steps are taken to fit herself against his chest and if that means so she has to squiggle between him and something else, so be it. "Tell me you thoughts, Donar." So rare for her to use that variation of his name, but it slips out occasionally. Quite rare. It was in their youth that that name was used. His birth name, perhaps, his name from Jord, from the very Earth itself. The Storm Lord lowers himself to sitting fully rather than crouching, Mjölnir set off to the side to wrap his arms about Sif instead. The winds resume their random, uncontrolled dances about the roof top. They ruffle hair and shift his cape about them. "There are so many possessing of gifts similar in ilk to our own... I wonder, at times - did Midgard summon me to protect Her against them, or with them? The thought of fighting at their sides, while stirring in and of itself, draws concern. What danger does Midgard sense that such an army is needed?" Alright, so many Thor's a little troubled. And so they sit on the roof. Where she was tucked against him previously, she moves to actually curl herself up on his lap. She never seems to worry, as she has noticed some women do, about Thor being about to support her weight. As she settles against him, her head is brought to his shoulder where she nuzzles lightly at his neck. A simple show of affection. "Perhaps she summoned you for both. There are those that would stand with us in her defense, my love. Desire to do so with all their hearts, even." J'onn, for example. "And there are those who she needs defended against with the same sort of powers that would defend her." One hand comes up to idly toy with the ends of his hair, an almost absent movement really. "I cannot begin to predict what she feels or knows. What I can, however, do is promise you that she has my sword for as I draw breath. I will always defend Misgard as fiercely and loyal as I do Asgard. And there are those who feel the same." The woman's words ease whatever doubts Donar felt, leaving him holding the goddess gently in his arms and on his lap. Those dainty tugs to his hair draw a grin, and the prince sets his chin upon the top of her head much as he had done in those early days of their firey love story. They are all-but-ageless, Thor and Sif, and so the fact that their love affair has stretched nearly the whole of human history without the formal declaration of their union is of little consequence. The stars shift their position in the sky over head by a fraction of an inch before Donar is chuckling. "How many do I have again," he asks of her midnight locks, finding humor in their bet. They've been together a very long time by earth's standards, yes. Sif knows it is the hope of many, including the All-Father, that they will one day wed and despite being a warrior, she is feminine enough to share in that dream. A hope she has, in all this time, yet to voice to Thor. She has no doubt of his love or loyalty and therefore has seen no reason to push the issue of being wed especially since they are betrothed. When he starts to chuckle, a brow arches though it's unseen. His question, however, is explanation enough and causes her to start to laugh as well. "Thirteen, I believe..." Her head lifts from his shoulder just enough to meet his eyes and a smirk forms on her lips. "I think you enjoy playing up that Fertility God title a bit too much, my beloved," she teases gently. Thor half rolls his eyes at that, head shaking even if the smirk remains. "Silly mortals," is all he remarks to that before he once more rests his chin upon those silken tresses. He falls silent again, that pleasant wordlessness of their embrace lingering. "We have yet to find a place that could withstand me making you yield," he comments, smirk returning. "You think you have what it takes?" Sif smirks at him before shifting her body so she's straddling his lap and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Blue eyes sparkle wickedly, cut down to make sure he has a hand on Mjolnir and then look back to him. Leaning in, she brings her lips to his ear and whispers softly, "I don't." Her voice easily relays the playfulness she feels currently. "Think fast, darling." And then, in the blink of an eye, she's planted her feet and pushed with all her strength to send them both tumbling over the edge of the building. They'll either fly or leave a bit of a dent when they land. The night sky is mostly clear, only a few stray clouds dot the atmosphere. The stars twinkle, and a sliver moon hangs high in the sky. Everything seems normal until from a twenty story apartment building, two figures plummet toward the ground. There's a bit of a startled sort of laughing yelp as the fall begins. Thor and Sif tumble from the roof top, arms wrapped about each other. Think fast, the goddess had told him a half a heartbeat before planting her feet on the ledge and rolling them into a freefall. Thor hadn't his hand on Mjölnir, but at the warning, he had reached for it... and missed. Falling, the god twists, seeking to place Sif above him so should he not get the hammer to his hand in time, it would be his own back that burdens the full force of their combined impact. Above them, Mjölnir topples from the ledge and falls like a stone toward his out stretched hand. His red cloak snaps and flutters in the air above them, pulled away from them by the rushing wind as they fall. "Sif," Thor booms to the woman in his arms, voice like a dangerous crack of lightning in the otherwise calm and peaceful night. He deserved it! And Sif doesn't seem the least bit afraid of falling. Nope. Instead, she's actually laughing! He's voice echoes and she looks up at him, eyes flashing almost defiantly as she smirks. Whether Mjolnir reaches his hand or not, they won't be hurt in the fall. The sidewalk might though. At least she was certain no one was under them! "Yes?" Never let it be said his Goddess backs down from Thor. The night being so clear and crisp has become the perfect time for Iron Lad to test his armor out for a patrol of Lower Manhattan. High in the sky, the red and silver armored young adult is cruising peacefully over the rooftops when the sound of a booming voice reaches his ears. Coming to an iconic-looking stop in the middle of the air, he brings one of his knees up to allow his suit's flight capability to alter his body's angle just in time to see the flapping red cape falling from one of the buildings. The Lad blinks. There's two of them. He punches his arms forward and kicks his boosters into top-speed in an attempt to intercept them and catch their fall. His fingers flex, mentally triggering a command to prepare his remote energy shield to perhaps act as a net to catch them should he make it there in time. What the...? High above, a certain Martian sees Thor and Sif fall off the building. Then he hears the laughter. He, too, checks to make sure there's nobody under them first. It doesn't seem to him at ALL likely that anything or anyone is in any danger other than the sidewalk or street...no bystanders or parked cars. With a slight quirk of amusement to his lips, for now, he watches. Although he's descending towards the scene. Just in case. Falling after the armored couple, a heavy looking battle hammer is dropping out of the sky, streaking to Thor's outstretched hand. Stormy eyes focused above him, the Thunder God spots the silver and red armored flying in... possibily between him and his hammer. Thor's eyes widen, and he pulses his hand open, sending the hammer spinning upwards and away from could have been a very unpleasant collision. His other hand tightens about Sif's waist then spin-throws her up and away from him, hoping to get her some clearance from the impact he now knows is immenent. Perhaps he was able to throw her high enough for Iron Lad to catch? Regardless, free of Sif, the Thunderer then closes his eyes, turning his inherent ability of flight, minimal as is it so slow his fall... and then slams full force into the cement pavement below. A cloud of dust kicks up from the force of nearly seven hundred pounds of armor god impacts the ground. Sif sighs as Thor's eyes widen and looks over her shoulder, seeing the red and silver just before she's spun away. He is able to toss her quite high into the air actually and if she's caught so be it. If not, he body angle is shifted so she can, at least, land on her feet in a knelt crouch. Maybe it's time to find someplace to live that... isn't downtown. Martian Manhunter angles downwards as Thor hits...now he's coming in fairly fast, but he's also analyzing Sif's angles, the way she's using herself in the air. He might be able to catch her...except that Iron Lad is closer and if he hurries too much, he might hit the armored guy. Which would be far worse than neither of them catching Sif. "Woah woah woah what the--" Iron Lad starts, feet pointed outwards as he uses the propulsion from his boots as a means of rapidly decelerating. He points his left arm towards Sif while instinctively holding out a hand to shield his eyes from the dust and rubble kicked up by Thor's sudden, final impact. His fingers spread out and his energy shield extends beneath Sif, offering her a gradually lowering field of golden light to help her break her fall. Immediately going into first man on the scene mode, he looks over to the Martian Manhunter, his expressive metal face filled with questions. "Did you see how this happened? We're going to need to call an ambulance for whoever that was..." The dust is slow to settle, and the cloud masks Thor as he sits up in the bottom of the shallow crater, wiping powdered cement from his mouth. Yuck. Above them, Mjölnir spins slowly, nearing the top of its parabolic arc. What goes up... t hangs there, gleams once, then falls back to Earth, hammer head first. ...must come down. Lowered by the light, the woman clad in red and white leathers and silver armor with a sword at her side, stands from the net. "He's fine." She doesn't sound that concerned really. It was barely a bump for someone like them. Her eyes lift to Mjolnir as it starts to fall. "I caution you all not to try to catch her. None but Thor can wield Mjonir." Her voice actuallly sounds... off to those that know her. Something's wrong. "That won't be necessary," J'onn informs Iron Lad before walking over to the Thor-crater and offering the god a large, green hand. Sif? She's not happy about something. Upset. The laugh did not indicate that this was a fight, though. Too polite to dig deeper, the caped Martian instead focuses on helping Thor up. Assuming his pride allows the god to accept such assistance. Not trying to catch Mjolnir...not that it would likely hurt HIM much if he tried. Wield Mjolnir, no. Sprain something trying? Not likely. Still, he believes Sif's words. "That's not what I think it is it?" Iron Lad starts, drawn upwards from Thor's position on the ground to the shape that's been thrown into the air. His golden eyes narrow to get a better sight of it. The very moment that he recognizes it as Thor's fabled hammer, he instinctively presses one foot at an angle towards the ground and rockets back twenty feet from the pair of powerful demigods. "Excuse me, Sir?" He calls out, his suit giving his voice a slightly futuristic, metallic sound to it. "Sir, you're going to want to get away from Thor. The lady isn't joking. If he doesn't catch that thing you're going to get hurt." He looks up, judging the distance, which prompts him to scoot back another ten feet. The hammer does what any ordinary hammer would, falling straight and true toward the ground. Until, that is, it rests a mere foot from the ground. Then, in an impossibility of physics, Mjölnir rockets toward the crator. It zips right past J'onn, and into Thor's right hand before the god looks up at the martian's hand. Thor grips the alien's forearm with his left hand and uses it as a fulcrum to pull himself to his feet, all while his eyes lock onto Iron Lad's flying form. "My thanks, friend," Thor states to J'onn once on his feet. Stormy eyes shift to Sif once, lips pressing together, before they once more track toward the Iron Lad. "What didst thou think it was, metal man, that I could not catch it? Land before us and make known your name and your reason for coming between me and mine hammer?" Sif looks over at Thor and raises a hand to stop any words. "I know." Whatever she knows, she feels Thor is about to lecture her on it. Normally bright, ice-blue eyes have darkened to a shade of sapphire. Yeah. She's upset. She nods at Iron Lad. "My thanks." And then at J'onn. "And to you. It's good to see you again. If you'll all excuse me..." And with that, she turns and starts to make her way into the apartment building they just fell from. Martian Manhunter moves back once Thor is stable on his feet. Red eyes flick towards Sif for a moment, but no. SO not involving himself in any kind of argument between god and goddess, regardless of its cause. Oh, and he's not intervening on Iron Lad's behalf, although he does stand ready. Hrm. Iron Lad DID rather mess this up, but then, it was a much more minor mistake than some he might have made. Iron Lad blinks, though he can't help but look relieved when the entire block isn't destroyed by Mjolnir crushing everything around them. As requested, the young man lands and steps past a sandwich board for a delicatessen that promises a mountain of corned beef for the reasonable price of 19 dollars. He can't help but look a little outmatched as he approaches the three of them. Sif gets a small wave before she walks off. "You're welcome, Ma'am." He looks to the palm of his hand where the energy shield came from, finally coming to a stop before the mighty Thor and the Martian Manhunter. The robot face on his armor lifts what would be a brow. "I apologize. I didn't mean to come in between you and your hammer, Thor. I merely saw two figures flying and sought to lend my aid. I am Iron Lad. We've not met before. It's an honor." With Sif turning to storm off, her hand lifted to stay any words he may have spoken, Thor blinks twice, but lets her go. All things in their time. The two will speak again, if it take two minutes or two millenia. To the approaching Iron Lad, Thor tilts his head. "I see," comments the Storm Lord. "Your actions were quick, and had we been mere mortals, no doubt it would have been our lives you would have saved." He steps up and out of the crator, brushing the dust from a forearm. "Your apologizes are accepted, Iron Lad. I am Thor Odinson," he says... exceedingly simply for Thor. What? No fancy titles? "I would have intervened myself, but I was aware of who you are and that the only thing in danger was the sidewalk, and that there was nobody under you." Which given he was out of sight might be quite impressive, except that there is nothing of bragging about his tone. He does glance, once more, after Sif. No. It's none of J'onn's business, at all. Then he turns to Iron Lad. "I do not believe I have seen much of you." "That's the general ethic I was patrolling the area looking for situations where I was needed. Anything large enough to be a person falling from that height is better acted upon just in case." Iron Lad replies to Thor, extending a hand to the massive demigod for a friendly shake. "It's an honor to meet you, Thor Odinson. I presume that I didn't interrupt your evening?" The futuristic, armored man then turns to the Martian Manhunter, offering a similar handshake. "I've only recently arrived to the area. I apologize, the two of you are fairly well known, and I'm only getting started. Please, call me Iron Lad." "That's the general ethic I was patrolling the area looking for situations where I was needed. Anything large enough to be a person falling from that height is better acted upon just in case." Iron Lad replies to Thor, extending a hand to the massive demigod for a friendly shake. "It's an honor to meet you, Thor Odinson. I presume that I didn't interrupt your evening?" The futuristic, armored man then turns to the Martian Manhunter, offering a similar handshake. "I've only recently arrived to the area. I apologize, the two of you are fairly well known, and I'm only getting started. Please, call me Iron Lad." Thor's eyes track toward where Sif had departed at Iron Lad's question. "Hmmm... potentially," he murmurs, clipping Mjölnir to his belt. "If you'll excuse me," he says politely even as he steps away and after the woman... Martian Manhunter is...not well known yet. Distinctive, yes, but relatively little has been seen of the Martian as yet. "Martian Manhunter," he introduces, offering one of his big green hands to the armored...lad. That implies he's fairly young. Then again, Iron Man *was* taken. Can't have more than one person using the same codename. (Unless it's 'Flash'). "Martian Manhunter..." Iron Lad lets the name roll off of his tongue, or at least the golden light that lives inside of his mouth. "...I must have mistaken you for another. I'm familiar with Thor, in fact, but you I haven't read about." He returns the shake and then retrieves his hand. Resting his arms behind his back, he glances toward the crater left behind by the Asgardian. Shrugging, he turns back to the Manhunter. "So is that what you do? Are you a bounty hunter of the sort?" "No. My name is a direct translation of a word in my own language. The indirect translation refers to my...prior profession. You would say 'police officer' or possibly 'sheriff'. As I am not such on this world, however..." He uses the more direct translation, which does make him sound a little like abounty hunter, doesn't it. "Interesting. Well, at least the name itself then is very straight forward and gets the point across. Was being a police officer on another planet vastly different from the way the profession works here, sir?" Iron Lad replies, turning his full attention back to the green-skinned man before him. "I should apologize, this might not be the time and place for such a conversation. We are rather within iPhone range of the Starbucks." He points a thumb to the coffeeshop behind him. "Do you think Thor and the lady will be okay? I thought Thor could fly." "I believe the problem was that he needs the hammer to do so." Oops. "And from what I know...the differences came from the differences between our species in terms of abilities. However, the motivations, the crimes committed, all very much the same." There isn't THAT much difference, really. But, yes, there's some. "That explains it then." Iron Lad replies, looking back to the crater in the concrete with a shake of his head. "You know, for a moment there I was really concerned that I somehow only saved one of them. I've never seen someone take a fall from that height, personally, but I know enough about physics to know that it would have left a similar size of crater, regardless. This place is going to be swarming with construction workers sooner or later." He looks back to the Manhunter. "How long have you been on Earth, and have you worked with Thor long? The two of you seem to know each other well." "I don't know him that well. And sadly, I can't do anything about the crater." Well, anything more than anyone else could, without powers. Construction workers are the better solution. "But from what I do know, he is one of the good guys." . o ( If a little reckless at times. ) "As far as I understand it, Thor has an impressive reputation, but most of what I know of him concerns the hammer and his godhood. That sort of information is available to anyone in this age that has an internet connection or a library card. Strange though...I always pictured him to be a much taller person." After a short laugh, he looks back to his conversation partner. "Since I'm new here, it's somewhat beholden of me to ask if there's any specific rules to patrolling New York City with people such as yourself and Thor about. There aren't any sort of...boundaries that I should be made aware of?" "Other than not getting between Thor and his hammer, the only thing I would say is to be careful." He smiles...which looks odd on his alien features. "I prefer not to have to rescue my fellow protectors when it can be avoided." J'onn knows everyone gets into trouble *sometimes*, but there's getting into it and walking right into it. "Yes, even Thor mentioned something about there. For a moment there I thought I was about to get scolded by the man. He definitely doesn't seem to like people standing in between him and his hammer, which makes sense because I'm pretty sure that if that hammer hit the ground it was going to do something destructive. That's why I was so far over there. Then again..." Iron Lad raises a shoulder in an amused shrug. "...you were right over here. You're either very brave or very durable, Martian Manhunter. Are you, by any chance, involved in one of these famous superteams you hear about every once in a while in the news?" "Superteams?" If J'onn had eyebrows...as it is, he kind of has eye *ridges*. One of which raises. "I do not know of any formal alliances, although it is not a bad idea." Odd kid. Not that J'onn would leap to the conclusion of 'time travel'. Yet. A quiet 'hrmm' emits from Iron Lad's throat at the look on the Manhunter's face. "Right." He clears his throat, which is a strange act considering that his face appears to be made of liquid metal. "Perhaps that or simply informal alliances. Even if it is a group of like-minded individuals canvassing a certain area to keep it safe, one wouldn't have to worry about being everywhere at the same time. It's not all too different than the patrol cars here in New York City." He pauses, leading away from his social gaffe. "So what is Mars like?" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs